


After the Credits

by KaixChan



Category: Hot Pursuit (2015)
Genre: F/F, Post-Movie, Spoilers, lame humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaixChan/pseuds/KaixChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose can tolerate the fame, but she loves coming home to Daniella at the end of a stressful day. Post-Movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Credits

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, I claim the first fic for this fandom, I think. I haven't shipped a lesbian ship in a while, but these two slayed me. This is a short, possibly lame, fic, but I wanted to attempt and write these characters. Be nice to me if you write a critique, yes? I'm still learning the universe and everyone in it. 
> 
> I used some Spanish in this, but I used google translate, so it's probably not accurate. Corrections are love if you speak the language!
> 
> Commentary and feedback is appreciated.

Rose lets out a little sigh. Another long day. Local law enforcement and people on the street stopped her for her autograph and asked to take pictures, and to put it simply, she’s exhausted. All she wants now is to return to her home, have a shower, and curl up to watch television. Maybe reread the police codes. They always relax her after a stressful day. 

She puts her car in its parking spot and gets out. She smiles a bit at the thought of who’s waiting for her on the other side of the door and flushes when she thinks of the things the person does to her on a daily basis. Rose gave it an honest shot with Randy, but she was quick to realize he wasn’t the man for her. Men always ran from her in the end, after all. She was too intense, they say. Eventually, her and Randy clashed too much and they mutually agreed to put an end to their arrangement. 

It wasn’t a relationship. Rose firmly believes someone has to be with a person at least six months before calling it a relationship. She and him were together for three, thus making her title it “trying, but not really workin’ out”.

She’s about to put her key in the door when it opens and she’s pulled to an embrace. “Rose, my little manly officer. How was work today, _mi amor?_ ”

Rose smiles and hugs Daniella back. “It was good, _querido._ You didn’t miss me too much, did you?”

“Oh no,” Daniella says with a little smile. “I spent my time putting my shoes in your spare room.”

“My spare room?” The policewoman pulls back with wide eyes. “I was going to use that! What is it, your storage closet?”

The taller woman laughs. “Relax, _señorita_. There’s enough room for a bed if you want to invite your former convict boyfriend over for a night.”

“You were the trophy wife of a money launder to the former Vicente Cortez, love. You can’t talk,” Rose mutters. “Besides, I cleared his name.”

“I was in for three months. I’m not attached to Felipe or Vicente any longer,” Daniella offers cheerfully in response. A little grin pulls her lips upwards and she reaches forward, pulling the smaller woman against her and capturing her lips in a short kiss. 

Rose blushes and shakes her head. “No butterin’ me up with kisses, woman.”

Daniella snickers and lowers her hand, giving the policewoman’s ass a little squeeze. “Does this remind you of the time I saved your boyish behind from that crazy man?” she whispers, hot breath ghosting against Rose’s ear. “Because, even though you were a pain in mine, I couldn’t see your pretty head get blown off.”

“Mm, I remember somethin’ like that,” Rose replies, voice as low as the other woman’s. “Why don’t you remind of what we did once you served your time?”

“It would be my pleasure, _chica_.”

-v-

When Randy knocks on the door the next morning, he doesn’t expect to see Daniella answer the door in her bra and underwear. “Uh,” is all he says.

“Rose’s sleeping,” the woman says airily, waving her hand towards the bedroom. “Can I take a message?”

“Er, tell her I dropped by? Yeah, that works. Bye.”

Daniella lets out a huff of laughter as Randy leaves. “Men; I don’t miss them,” she mumbles to herself before shutting the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (according to google translate):
> 
>  _Mi amor_ : My love  
>  _Querido_ : Dear / Darling  
>  _Señorita_ : Miss / Lady  
>  _Chica_ : Girl


End file.
